


Happy Tears Only

by golden_kimono



Series: Sugakookie Bingo [2]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: After the MMAs, And after Yoongi's producer win, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jeongguk's a proud boyfriend, Light Angst, M/M, Square: tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_kimono/pseuds/golden_kimono
Summary: “Sugakookie, the production duo,” Yoongi mused, remembering the name Jeongguk had used for them before. It had a nice ring to it, he had to admit. “No more lamb skewer business in our future, then?”





	Happy Tears Only

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the square 'tears'. Set after [Kiss You All Over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836268), though you don't need to read that for this to make sense.

"I’m really proud of you, you know."

Yoongi glanced over at an awkward Jeongguk, who was doing a good job of avoiding his gaze, despite being the one to initiate the conversation. They had been hanging out in relative silence, the other members having tottered off to bed after their excitement had worn off and their exhaustion kicked in. They had celebrated, and although Yoongi’s award hadn't been the biggest of the past two days, they had put him at the centre of things more than once, praising him - and Suran, because without her he didn't think he could’ve done it - while also teasing him for his reaction, with Jeongguk re-enacting it to much laughter.

The truth was, Yoongi hadn't expected it. He had hoped, of course, but even more than the awards they had received as a group (which he also hadn't expected), this one had seemed unattainable. Music was his passion, and while the same went for the other members and although they had all struggled to get to where they were now, well… He knew all too well that everything could so easily disappear, slip through their fingers, and to get recognition for his very own work, for something he was such a perfectionist towards, something he felt so shy and protective over, was more than he could’ve ever dreamed of.

That his best friends were so happy for him only added to the elation. He didn't even mind the teasing, for he knew it all came from a place of love. They had laughed, yes, but their happiness and pride had been so obvious too. Not that this meant he didn't appreciate Jeongguk actually stating this, of course.

Smiling, he continued to stare at his boyfriend, who looked completely different from the cocky, confident tease he had been earlier today, his face currently devoid of make-up and his demeanour calmer now that the adrenaline was gone. He was clearly tired and Yoongi knew he was still aching from how hard he had gone during their performances, yet he had stayed up so he could speak to him in private.

"Thank you, Gukkie," Yoongi mumbled, never the best with compliments, but trying to be. "Hey, maybe it will be you next year, with one of your songs.” He had helped Jeongguk quite a bit and knew he was talented - as he was at everything, really - and he had been working hard on producing a song of his own, wanting to share something personal with the fans and the world.

“We could win together,” Jeongguk said, a little too fast, the flush on his cheeks showing he was flattered, yet also bashful over the idea of such a thing happening to him. He grinned, his eyes soft, and nudged Yoongi’s arm. “You taught me a lot, it would only be fair if you got to share in it.”

“Sugakookie, the production duo,” Yoongi mused, remembering the name Jeongguk had used for them before. It had a nice ring to it, he had to admit. “No more lamb skewer business in our future, then?”

“Oh no, that’s still happening,” Jeongguk replied confidently, relaxing in his seat and rubbing his hand along Yoongi’s arm absentmindedly. “That will be when we retire. Or maybe we can do both at the same time, like… produce whenever we’re not working in the restaurant. Or _during_ work. We could come up with our own playlist and everything.”

Yoongi snorted, though he couldn’t help but smile fondly. “I think you’re underestimating how much work restaurants actually are,” he stated drily, shifting his arm so he could wrap it around Jeongguk’s waist, pulling him closer.

Jeongguk merely shrugged and leaned his head against Yoongi’s. “You’re a genius and I’m the golden maknae; I think we could make it work.”

Humming in what could be agreement, Yoongi turned his head and rubbed his nose along Jeongguk’s cheekbone, squeezing his eyes shut at the emotion that suddenly overtook him. He couldn’t say what it was, either a late reaction to their wins, to _his_ win, sheer exhaustion, or perhaps even Jeongguk talking so casually about their future together, as though they were sure to experience it all together. Part of him wished he could go back in time and assure his younger self that things would work out, and even though anything could still happen, he felt he could face everything more easily with the six others beside him.

“Hyung, are you… are you _crying_?”

Jeongguk voice interrupted his thoughts and Yoongi blinked his eyes open, feeling more than a little embarrassed to find tears dripping down his cheeks, his boyfriend leaning back in alarm.

“No,” he muttered sullenly as he wiped his face, annoyed that it wouldn’t stop. He blamed it on being tired; he was normally much better at controlling his emotions, with a few exceptions here and there. He wanted to joke about how his face was leaking, but sniffled instead. “Shut up, it’s been a long day.”

Chuckling, Jeongguk wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly. “Then let’s go to bed. Sleep in my room tonight, hyung, we can cuddle or something.”

Yoongi raised his head from Jeongguk’s chest and furrowed his eyebrows. “‘Cuddle or something’? Right, who are you and what have you done to my boyfriend?”

Jeongguk smacked his arm (“ah, there he is”) and stood up, holding out his hand to pull Yoongi up as well. “Hey, my plan was to give you a celebratory blowjob, it’s not my fault you’re an old man and too tired for that stuff.”

Yoongi huffed out a laugh and reached for the tissues Seokjin had left on the table so he could clean up his face, eyes crinkling when Jeongguk failed to suppress a yawn. “Ah, yes, please teach me your ways, oh, endless ball of energy. Maybe you should wake me up with one tomorrow morning then.”

At that, Jeongguk grinned happily and tugged Yoongi along, as though he didn’t know exactly where Jeongguk’s room was. “I like that,” he stated once he’d shut the door behind them, his voice considerably softer so the others wouldn’t hear them speak (though it was unlikely they would anyway). “I’ll be Min PD’s personal alarm clock. You could leave me requests for what you’d like me to do.”

Rolling his eyes, Yoongi crawled into bed, ignoring the heat he felt at Jeongguk’s worried and happy that they’d had the foresight to get changed as soon as they’d gotten home, because even the thought of needing to get undressed right now was enough to make him want to collapse. When Jeongguk joined him, he slung himself across Yoongi’s body, making him grunt.

“Is that necessary, you brat?”

Jeongguk sighed and nuzzled into Yoongi’s neck, leaving a soft kiss there. “You love it,” he claimed sleepily, giggling when Yoongi squeezed his waist. With a vague smile still on his lips, he gazed up at him and ran his thumb along Yoongi’s jaw. “Hey… You’ve been doing really well, you know. So don’t cry anymore.”

Yoongi smiled back and poked Jeongguk’s nose, grinning at how he scrunched it up. He knew what Jeongguk meant; he’d been doing so much better in general, had felt so much more at peace with himself and with the world, and he was happy it showed, especially to those closest to him. “Happy tears only, Kook,” he promised.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wishes to cry to me over Yoonkook - I'm still not over bodyguard!Jeongguk, tbh - please feel free to do so here or on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/golden_kimono). Ah, seriously so proud of them all, though, their performances were amazing and they deserved every win they got. ♥


End file.
